1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a food and/or beverage tray that is configured to be held by a user. More particularly, the invention relates to a food and/or beverage tray that is configured to be supported using a forearm and a hand of a user while it is being held by the user.
2. Background
There are many enjoyable social functions that require the attendees of the event to eat and drink while standing. One common example of such a social function is tailgating before a sporting event. During tailgating, individuals typically eat and drink while in a standing position. Trying to eat and drink in a standing position presents various difficulties that can detract from the enjoyment of the event. For example, it is typically difficult for an individual to balance both food and a beverage when standing. For proper stability, conventional plates must be grasped by both hands of a user. Also conventional plates are not generally designed to accommodate a beverage. Thus, a user of a conventional plate is often forced to perform a balancing act, wherein he or she attempts to balance a beverage on the flat surface of the plate. Frequently, because it is difficult to keep the plate in an entirely level position, this balancing act leads to the spillage of the beverage, the dropping of the plate, or both. Thus, in such a case, an attendee of a social gathering is unable to realize the full enjoyment of the event.
Therefore, what is needed is a food and/or beverage tray that facilitates eating and drinking by a user while in a standing position. Moreover, a food and/or beverage tray is needed that is capable of being supported by both a forearm and a hand of a user so as to increase its overall stability. Furthermore, there is a need for a food and/or beverage tray that is capable of being stably supported by a single hand of a user so that the user's other hand is free to grasp the food and/or beverage disposed on the tray.